Dr. Wheelo
|Race=Human / Android |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Before Age 712 (physical body dies, brain transferred to an android body) Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 (Android body/Brain destroyed) |Address=Wheelo's fortress |Occupation=Scientist |FamConnect= Dr. Kochin (assistant) Misokatsun (underling) Kishime (underling) Ebifurya (underling) Bio-Men (underlings) }} '''Dr. Wheelo' (Ｄｒ．ウィロー, Dr. Uirō) is a scientist who performs experiments in biotechnology. He is the primary antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. His name is a pun on "uiro," a type of Japanese cake. The English translation of his name also bears a resemblance to "Wheel". Biography Dr. Wheelo's goal was to rule the world, using a modified Human army via his science to do so. However, he, Dr. Kochin (his assistant) and his entire laboratory were encased by ice, as if his inhumane experiments were being shunned by the heavens. Kochin was able to save his brain and encase him in a robotic shell. Dr. Kochin comes through for his colleague a second time fifty years later, when he gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for Shenron to thaw him and the fortress. Freed from the ice, Dr. Wheelo becomes obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sends Kochin and Bio-Men to find this man, and at first they think it is Master Roshi, but when Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya (his Bio-Warriors) easily beat Roshi, Dr. Wheelo starts to doubt they had the right person. He then goes after Goku's body, after he arrives to save Roshi and Bulma. When his further attempts to subdue Goku meet with failure (such as using a special device to make Piccolo fight Goku and Gohan), the enraged scientist decides to emerge with his own body and fight him on his own. When this also fails, Dr. Wheelo decides to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire planet Earth. Goku is able to form a Spirit Bomb, and he uses it to overpower Dr. Wheelo's attack and destroy the robotic scientist for good. Dr. Wheelo also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Power Dr. Wheelo's cyborg body is shown to be far more powerful than most armored robots in the series. It is able to withstand Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi's combined Kamehameha without receiving a single scratch. He can easily overpower Goku's regular Kaio-ken, but is completely outclassed by Kaio-Ken x4, which would put him directly below the league of Saiyan Arc Vegeta (minus the Great Ape form) since he couldn't survive the Spirit Bomb. According to movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dr. Wheelo's power level is 39,000. Special techniques *'Flight' – Like many other androids, Dr. Wheelo can fly without the use of ki. *'Kiai' – Uses this or something like this to stop Piccolo in mid-air. *'Blaster' – Dr. Wheelo can emit powerful energy blasts from his claws *'Madness Cannon' – Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Gigantic Bomber' – Dr. Wheelo rams at the opponent with a fiery-red aura surrounding him, and headbutts the opponent. He uses this against Piccolo in the film, and it is one of his Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Planet Geyser' – Dr. Wheelo's Ultimate Blast. Dr. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. *'Barrier' – Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield which is generated by his robotic body. It is one of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power' – One of Dr. Wheelo's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese version: Koji Nakata *Ocean Group dub: Ward Perry *FUNimation dub: Robert Bruce Elliott *Portuguese dub: António Semedo ''' *Brazilian dub: '''Antônio Moreno Trivia (Daizenshuu 6)]] *Dr. Wheelo was originally supposed to have organs besides his brain in the cockpit, but it was eventually decided to just make his brain larger. His brain having a x2 size of a human head caused the Daizenshuu 6 authors to speculate that Wheelo's brain "evolved". *Dr. Wheelo (along with Dr. Kochin) is quite respectful of Master Roshi as he was the strongest fighter in the world 50 years ago (Age 712). *Dr. Wheelo's power level is detectable through the Ki Sense, while all other androids (other than Cell who is a Bio-Android) use an artificial source of ki and are thus undetectable through that technique. This may be due to differences in technology and scientific techniques used by them, as the technology and science used by Wheelo though cutting-edge for its time was 50 years older than what used by Dr. Gero, as Dr. Wheelo's Android body is much larger and has an inhuman design, while Dr. Gero's body, Android 20 had a human appearance and basically identical to Dr. Gero's human body. *Dr. Wheelo is similar to Dr. Gero as both are brilliant yet evil mad scientists who have had their brains placed into an Android bodies by an Android assistant (Dr. Kochin and Android 19) and are skilled in the field of bio-engineering. Given Wheelo's reputation as a pioneer in his field, it quite possible that Dr. Gero may have studied his work or at the very least knew of him and his contributions to the science of bio-engineering. *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain to seek to take over Goku's powerful body as his own, the second being Captain Ginyu. *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain ever killed by the Spirit Bomb. Goku defeats the main enemy of a movie with the Spirit Bomb three times in a row: Wheelo is the first, with the other two being Turles and Lord Slug. *Wheelo is the only movie villain not to have some form of a power-up/power-up transformation (Ex: the fruit of the Tree of Might for Turles, Legendary Super Saiyan for Broly, Super form for Janemba, etc.). *In the FUNimation dub and Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo says two minor curse words. When Goku is gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, he says "What the hell is he trying to do?" and right when Goku strikes the death blow with his Spirit Bomb, Wheelo says "Damn you Goku!" 'Hell' is often used in Dragon Ball Z due to HFIL also going by that name, but 'damn' is rarely used. Also in the Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo curses more often. *Wheelo has a single red eye resembling Hal from 2001: A Space Odyssey. At one point, there is a close-up of Wheelo's eye in the same way as Hal. Gallery See also *Dr. Wheelo (Collectibles) References pt-br:Dr. Willow Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased